Second chance plus?
by Tlice
Summary: <html><head></head>It's the story of Minato, who sacrificed his life to become the Great Seal, now starting his new journey ahead. He going to face the big ordeal again. Either he going to successful or not, do you think he going to come back to his life like before? And what's the ordeal anyway?</html>
1. Prologue

**Note: This is my first time writing in here. Nevertheless, I didn't and obviously own Persona series. Atlus and Index Corps does. LOL**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue~<strong>_

"Minato.. Do you want to change your destiny?" ask a boy with yellow scarf.

"Ryoji, why are you here?" ask a blue haired boy that chained at some golden door.

"Say, do you want to going back? Back alive again?" ask the boy named Ryoji again, frowned.

"…Yes, but-" say Minato sighing.

"Very well, I'll give you a second chance then" interrupted by the sudden appearance of a man with butterfly mask.

"…Who are you?" ask Minato, staring the man.

"I'm Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls.. Your friend here, asking me to give you another chance of life."

"What?! Ryoji, what are you doing?! You know, why I'm here-" ask Minato in surprise which only interrupted by Philemon again.

"My servant will tell you more about your journey. Farewell.." say Philemon again.

"Bye, Minato. May we meet again. Thanks for being my friend. I hope you have a successful journey this time" say Ryoji smiled.

"Wait! Ryo-.." scream Minato but suddenly blinded by the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the prologue. To short maybe? A<strong>nd I know that, the story itself already pretty common in here, so no need to tell me again, huh? yet maybe is going to be different later? Or maybe and maybe again? Okay, I don't know, just don't ask. Lol. Anyway, t<strong>******hanks for taking your time to read it though.****

****A**nd, sorry for the lame title, I really got no idea for the name :3 **


	2. Chapter 1

_**I didn't think that I'm going to write it today, but well it's done. Enjoy reading, guys although it's not much.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 ~<strong>_

"Ryoji!" shout Minato earning glares from the others around.

"So-sorry" say Minato bowing slightly, looking around which he found herself currently sitting at a bench, filled with peoples passing around, which a bit unusual for him as it's been a long time ago when he surrounded by peoples like now.

"..This place looks familiar, it's kinda like the station when I'm boarding the train to Iwatodai, but how can it be? Wait! Don't tell me that I-.." Minato quickly take a look around, and found what he's looking for. "Damnit.. What now?" say him quietly clenched his fist, looking at the word 'Anehazuru', and 'Today is 4th April 2009'. He's back to the past, back to the day when everything in his life changed. Should he live repeating that year again? He sighed, anyway, he boarding the train to Iwatodai first. Taking a step to the station, he quickly stopped and starting to think, if he got his train ticket? He then checked the bench he sit on before and to his luck, there's his travel bag. He quickly check the bag and found the ticket, and board the train now.

"Lucky.." say Minato when he found an empty seat at the back. He then take a sit and put-on his earphone listening to his mp3 player, he got it from his bag when taking the ticket. Minato then try to organize his mind back to the situation his put-in now. What he's going to do in this upcoming year? What he could do to prevent the tragedy happened? What can he do to end the everything without him sealing the Nyx away, sacrifice his life 'again'? Okay, the first and the second looks possible to do, but what about the third? It's not going to possible, as humans always yearning for 'Death' and 'Nyx' going to coming sooner or later to put 'The End' of the world because of mankind's wishes. 'The End' can only be stopped by sealing Nyx away, which means he need to sacrifice his life again to do that, it makes him sighed more this time. He then feels something pinch his left arm which make him yelp and to his surprise there's a girl with auburn hair in ponytail wearing Gekkoukan High School's uniform standing in front him waving her hands at his face, which make Minato tilt his head.

"Hellooo~.. are you alright?" ask the girl still waving her hand in front Minato's face. Which make Minato snap back to reality after wondering if he has see the girl before at that year? No, he doesn't and he sure of it.

"Ah.. yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Anyway, did you need something from me?" reply Minato.

"Are you sure, you're fine? You've been zoning out quite a bit there" say the girl worry.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So? Did you need something from me?" ask Minato again.

"Yes, I'd like to ask you, if this seat is empty or not, and if it's empty, do you mind I take the seat? There's no more empty seat now" say the girl point out that seat's the only one available now.

"Ah, sure" reply Minato quickly take his bag from the seat which the girl thanked him. The girl then sit down and turn on her mp3 player, concentrating on her music, which Minato back to wondering again, if he has seen the girl. Minato then take a peek at the girl again, which he noticed that she has the same pair of headphones as him albeit with red accents instead of gray. The girl then sighing, turning her attention to Minato, which Minato quickly looking away.

"Oh, crap.." say Minato quietly as the girl seems to notice that Minato was looking at her before.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The girl's POV<strong>

I quickly put my earphones on my ear as I take a seat._ 'Hah.. what a day, I almost late on my train and now I meet this [weird] guy?_' recalling what happened before, trying to not sighing out loud. '_Anyway, I think this guy was weird because he keeps spacing out, take it as example, I've been calling him around 5 minutes, to asking about the seat and to my dismay he doesn't responding and keep sighing until I need to pinch his arm to have his attention and not to mention, he's looks like emo for me. What was he thinking about anyway, sighing like the end of the world is coming? Well, whatever~_' I said on mind again, glance a bit at his direction. And to my shock, he's looking at me now. '_Heck, what was that for? Does he want something from me?_' say me cursing on mind now. '_Okay, let's try to talk to him. Anyway, after you look carefully, he's also wearing Gekkoukan High's uniform. Oh, damn! This's a best day ever, this emo-guy gonna be your schoolmate, Minako. Okay, maybe he wasn't emo just his appearance though, maybe? Okay-okay, enough assumption.'_ I said on mind again, sighing, cast loose my earphones.

"Hi, my name's Minako Arisato. You going to Gekkoukan High too, right?". '_Sh*t! Stupid question you're asking there Minako, it should be obviously seeing his uniform, right?'_ say me on mind, facepalmed. And to my surprise, he looks flabbergasted to my question or maybe not. It took a few minutes before he answering me back._  
><em>

"Ah.. Hi, my bad. My name's Makoto Yuki, nice to meet you. And to answering your question, yes" he said as I hear a low muttering "_maybe_" at the end which I ignored.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuki-san" I said. It's a bit weird for me to calling people around my age using their surname or as formal like this, as I always calling their given name, maybe add a suffix at the back so it's looks a bit good from people's perception, I just doing the first if it was with people older and it was stranger or someone that need to be respected, but that two doesn't belong to him. I just don't know why, I'm calling him that way.

"Um.. Makoto is fine" he said, stretched his hand out for handshake which I accept.

"Okay, Makoto-san. Then, you can call me Minako as well" I said, smiled which he blushed a little bit. '_Hehehe, after talking a little bit, he looks a little bit cute for me now.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minato (Makoto)'s POV<strong>

The girl's name leave Minato to shock not the question though, as is supposed 'Arisato' is his family name and 'Arisato' family doesn't have daughter. So, how can that happen?

'_This.. "Minako Arisato" Who? Who is she? Is she using my name? But, this girl doesn't looks like to lying. Don't tell me, "Minato Arisato" doesn't exist in here? And she's going to replaced me? So, who am I? What am I suppose to do now in here? Living my life without my friends that I assumed as family? Did I even exist in this world? Damnit!_' Minato think, as his mind getting a headache from that. '_Okay, Minato. Calm down, Let's think that later. First, you need to answer her first, she going to suspect you if you not answering her question, and the name, name, name.. Oh.. Let's use this.._' Minato said on mind, calming down.

'_Makoto.. Makoto Yuki...'_

* * *

><p>The two then shake their hands when the PA system announcing.<p>

_Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…_

"So, we finally arrived at Iwatodai, huh?" say Minako which Makoto responded with nod.

"You seems know the way around here, eh?" say Minako as she chuckled.

"I do.. used to.." Makoto said looking a bit sad, "..in the past." he muttering quietly.

"Hehehe.. I do too, ten years ago." Minako said smiled. "But.. it's kinda bad memory though" she continue sadly.

"Umm.. Cheer Up, okay? I going to prayed so this year, it's going to be great, so you need to cheer up now." Makoto said fidgetting.

"Hehehe.. Okay. Thanks, Makoto-kun"

"Ah-uh.. Your welcome. I think we going to stop soon, let's check our things before go"

"Sure.." Minako said happily. They then proceed out their way from train station.

"So, this is a goodbye, huh? Where're you lives? I'm going to living in the dorm"

"Ah, I'm going to live with my aunt around Paulownia Mall."

"Okay ! I'm going to pay you a visit sometime, okay? So see you there"

"Ah.. Yes, sure..."

"Hehehe, then I'm going to dorm now, it's a bit late though"

"Do you need me to show you the way? I'm quite know the way around here"

"Nah, it's okay. It's a bit late now, and you really looks tired now. So, bye Makoto-kun"

"Bye." reply Minato, as Minako walked away. As Minako just remembering something, she turned back, faced Minato again.

"Ah, Makoto-kun. I make a mistake before. Earlier I said that I'll see you at your place, but we're going to same school, so I suppose to say 'see you at school', right?"

"...Yeah"

"Hehehe.. I think so too, so see you at school then. And I'd like to visit your place too. Nah, that's all. Bye" say Minako leaving Minato sighing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe the name a bit confusing, but I'm not going to change Minato's name though. As your name's your identity. Oh, I mean Minato, alright.<strong>

**So see ya~ and thanks for taking your time reading again. **

**Ps. I don't think I can write the continuation soon, so bear with it~ :3**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Didn't think I'm going to write again, today. -3- And I'm not Native English speaker, and I know that my grammar are terrible, so please bear with it, and again, Don't expect to much, please. Anyway, here we go.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2~<strong>_

It's almost midnight, when Minako arrived at Iwatodai. She try the best to hasten her way to the dorm as she starting the school tomorrow, not forgetting she also tired from her trip to here. The midnight struck, when she still try to find her way to dorm. All of the sudden, the electricity seems to have gone out, her mp3 player also stopped.

"Strange.. Is there any massive outage here?"

Minako quickly make her way to the station again, hoping Makoto still there to accompany her to the dorm. Alas there's no one now and she also notice coffin-like objects lining in there.

"Uh.. Bad luck. I wish that, I accept Makoto's offer before."

Disappointed, Minako then walk away as it was the best thing for her to hurry up her way to dorm. As she walk, she notice the coffin-like things again and no-one to see with an eerily gigantic moon illuminate the way. Creepy. Was all she can think at the moment.

'**_Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm_**' She check the dorm's name as that was the dorm mentioned in the admission pamphlet. She then make her way inside which welcomed by a kid with short faded black hair and big blue eyes wearing black-and-white striped pajamas.

"Welcome.. You're late. I've been waiting a long time. If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." As he holding a piece of paper out to Minako.

"There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

Continue the boy as Minako read what's written on there.

'_**I chooseth this fate of mine own free will**_'

'_What a weird contract for living at dorm.._ '

As she sign her name.

"Very well.. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins.."

As he finish talking, the boy disappeared, as if melting into the darkness.

Soon, as the boy gone, a girl with light-brown hair wearing a pink sweater jacket come to greet her. Or so she thought as the girl itself looks wary of Minako. And holding something that looks like a gun.

'_Crap.. It's really a gun. What was that for?_'

As Minako thought the reason why the girl's holding a gun. The girl looks ready to attack Minako. To Minako's relief, the girl suddenly stopped by another girl. Soon, the electricity are back. Which means, Minako could see clearly now, her soon-to-be dormates and her 'saviour' that turning out to be a girl with beautiful long dark red hair wearing the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, or so Minako thought seeing the different white blouse.

The girl with red hair then introduced herself as "**Mitsuru Kirijo**" and the other girl with light-brown hair is "**Yukari Takeba**". It seems like Yukari doesn't know that Minako'll be coming to the dorm, as she asking Mitsuru about it. And it turn out to be, that Minako was assigned to this dorm at the last minute as she'll eventually be moved to the normal dorm later. As to much for Minako's happiness, because she just staying here temporary. She doesn't know anything, but she know that, there's something going on, in this dorm as she listening Yukari and Mitsuru's conversation. She's not stupid, on the contrary, she's very sharp both instinct and mind, she's also dependable and tough. It just, she always pretending to be ignorant as something people better not knowing than knowing.

After that talking, Yukari then show Minako the way to her soon-going-to-be-her-temporary room. As they arrived in front of Minako's room, Yukari then asked Minako if she got any question or not and to Minako's hesitate about the boy, she then shake her head indicate 'no'.

'_Looking from the situation I experience today, they going to think I'm crazy or something.. I'm going to tell them in the future if something happen, maybe or maybe not… I don't need to tell them everything though, as I just living here T-e-m-p-o-r-a-r-y and if not, it doesn't mean I need to tell them everything about myself too._'

As Minako opening the door to her room, saying "Good night" to Yukari after that.

"Finally… I wonder if Makoto was alright. I hope he okay though"

Minako think before she fall asleep.

* * *

><p>After Minako gone. Minato quickly make his way to Paulownia Mall. For what? To find Igor and expect some explanation, that's for sure. Is what Minato thinking right now. He almost arrived at Paulownia Mall when Dark Hour struck.<p>

'_It's have been a long time, since I feel this green eeriness. Anyway, I need to be quick now. The longer I stay in here, the greater this feeling become_'

Minato have been feeling apathetic for awhile now, since his encounter with Minako earlier that prove his _non-existent_ in this world. As he long for his friends and his family, in this world the person with name of "**Minato Arisato**" didn't exist and he also isn't the part of them which making sad. As he make his way to located at Paulownia Mall. To his horror, there's nothing in there. There's no door, just a wall, a dead-end. As there's nothing he can do now, and all seemed hopeless, Minato broke down.

"Hahahaha... So, this is the second chance I got? I don't need to fight again because there's someone replacing me. I can't live my life now, and change my destiny who sacrifice my life as seal. To be _no-one _and without _anyone_, huh?"

As Minato speak, the tears keeps rolling down from his cheeks.

'_So, this is my life, for now on.._'

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! Finally, this one done.. LOL this chapter maybe a bit boring for you guys. <strong>**But, like always, Thanks for taking your time reading this story. **

**Anyway, I'm not going to write the continuation soon (this time serious, I don't think I'm going to have time to write as I need to ... as much as I like to write my idea out) I'm going to write it again, around wednesday or thursday. So see ya~**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Lucky~ I got few hours to write this one today.. a bit rushing though, in my opinion..**_

_**Here, to answer some of your reviews (anyways, thanks for your reviews, didn't think the story going to be interesting for you though)**_

_** masterofstrings: Thanks!**_

_** Kruggov: Lol, you think so? And to answer the second one, nope. As we got a cutscene about Akihiko going out the day after so no :P**_

_** silgain: sorry, I usually only got 1-2 hours at most to write the story, that's why the story was short. As I only write if I got time (and upload it after) so, that's it. **_

_**Anyway, back to story.. Here we go !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3~<strong>_

"… What a funny night, last night was." Is the first thing Minako said after wake up. Stretching her arms, she then looks around her. She let out a long breath as she recall last night.

'_Well.. What we have now? A camera? In the room that we using for private-use, sleep and changing? Seriously! Although this is for security use, this is still too much. I know this dorm was weird, but not this weird, okay?_' Minako shook her head as she notice there's a small camera hanging at the top corner of the room. The camera's not going to be seen just by looking around but as Minako's really sharp, she notice the things straight away, as she's also very sensitive, especially after last night.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" as the knocking-sound can be heard which brought Minako back from her thought.

"Didn't expect they going to wake me up, though. What she want anyway.." Minako muttered as she open the door.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" Minako nodded as they going to train station. Inside the train, Yukari keep babbling about something like they need to take the train to school and that was her favorite part as she assumed Minako's last school wasn't like that.

'_Like I care something like this_' Is all Minako think on mind.

'_I wonder, if I'm going to meet Makoto later_' as smile emerge from her face, as she thinks about the blue-haired boy she just meet last night and Yukari continue her babbling about Tatsumi Port Island now.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Yukari asked as she frowned, seeing Minako doesn't seems to pay attention to her.

"Ah, yes… Sorry, it just the sea was really beautiful from here." Minako said as she actually doesn't pay her any mind. As she really wish, Yukari wasn't here.

"It was, right? Oh, look, you can see it now!" The train almost arrived at their destination, as they can see big-builded-school.

They finally arrived at school as every student looking them, is what Minako feels.

'_Not again…_'

As they walked in to school. Yukari told Minako to see her homeroom teacher first, at the faculty office, which is located right there to the left. Minako nodded and walked away but suddenly stopped by Yukari to remind her, not telling anyone about what happened last night as Yukari then leave.

There're many people standing in front of the bulletin board to see their class rosters. As Minako not in the mood to crowded together right now, she then quickly find her way to faculty office.

As Minako entered the faculty office, she was greeted by Ms. Toriumi who teach Composition and also Minako's homeroom teacher. They decided to go to the auditorium, as the welcoming ceremony will be starting soon. At the auditorium, Minako almost fell asleep as the Principal continues with his speech which bore her to death. As the other students also feeling bored, the students then starting to talk among themselves or rather gossiping. The topics, of course about transfer student which means is Minako and the other was, she coming to school with Yukari.

'_Err… So, what if I coming to school with Yukari this morning? They're seriously funny.._' Minako sighed, hoping she can use her headphone to block their noises or they can just stop talking about her. As hearing her prayer, some teacher from another class warn them or warn Ms. Toriumi exactly as the students was from her class.

'_Oh, great.. They're my new classmate.._' Which Ms. Toriumi's warning not stopping them to stop gossiping.

* * *

><p>Homeroom is over. Minako's first after-school session is about to begin when a boy with a goatee and wearing baseball cap initiate conversation with her. The boy's name was "Junpei Iori". He transferred to here when he was in 8th grade and told Minako, as he know how tough being the new kid. That was the reason why he talked to Minako as he worried about her first day in here or so he told Minako. Which Yukari suddenly come and commented about how Junpei might bothering someone, to Minako's agreed at mind. As Junpei's rebut of being friendly, Yukari then begin to talk to Minako, ignoring Junpei's question about the two knowing each other. Listening to Junpei's story-telling or Minako thought, she sighed again in mind as that was hilarious. Yukari then gone, as she need to take care of some archery team stuff which piqued Minako's interest. Following up Yukari, Junpei then told Minako that he didn't come over to hit on her or anything and offering Minako to tell him if she got a problem, to Minako's gratefulness as she appreciate Junpei's good will, which Junpei leave after that. Minako who got left behind, then start her tour around school as she looking for the blue-haired boy as well. After looking around school, she then going to main hallway to check his class roster to no avail, she can't find his name.<p>

"Weird…" muttered Minako as Junpei caught her in surprise.

"What's weird?"

"Woah! Eh, Junpei-kun, you surprised me there.."

"Hehehe.. Really? Sorry then.. Is something wrong, Mina-tan? And just 'Junpei' is fine"

"Ah.. Nothing.. Oh, Okay. Anyway Junpei, do you know a student with blue-haired here?"

"The student's boy or girl?"

"A boy.. And, oh, he also have a neck strap mp3 player along headphones hanging at his neck"

"Um.. Sorry Mina-tan, I don't know. Never pay attention especially if that was a dude and I don't think we got a dude like that too, I mean his blue-haired should be stood up at school right?. Anyway let me walk you back to the dorm."

'_Heck with that! So, you going to pay attention if that was a girl, huh? And nice logic you got there, Junpei. Yeah, he's going to be known, seeing his appearance and not to mention he's a bit handsome though_' Minako cursed on mind as Junpei try to calling her back from her thought. She then decided walking back with Junpei. As they passing the school field, Junpei then tell Minako about the school clubs.

* * *

><p>Minako enter the dorm as Mitsuru welcoming her back and tell her, she shouldn't be in the outside at night, because it's too dangerous and tell her to get a rest now as she must be tired. She also saw Yukari sitting in the dining room and same with Mitsuru, Yukari also tell her to go to bed early tonight which make Minato sighed on mind. After sign her name on the sign-in sheet, Minako then proceed her way to her room.<p>

In her room, Minako try to collect the information she got in the morning.

'_There's something wrong about last night, which Yukari want to hide. Junpei said he never see Makoto in school or maybe he just never pay attention about it, also, there's no name "**Makoto Yuki**" in any class roster. Maybe Makoto also a transfer student like me, but I didn't see him anywhere or maybe he already go home? And then, there's Mitsuru and Yukari urging me to sleep early as they hiding something from me._' As she thought the things that make her curious, she then fell asleep.

Unknown to Minako, at the dormitory lounge. A young man with silver hair walked down the stairs as Mitsuru was reading a book. The young man tell Mitsuru that he's going out, to Mitsuru's question. The young man then explain his reason as Mitsuru ask him, if he's going to be alright on his own, to that young man's confident that he's going to be fine. As Mitsuru sighed, to the young man called "**Akihiko**".

* * *

><p>Going back a little to last night.<p>

Minato who doesn't has place to stay make his way to Iwatodai Dorm as hoping for something, arrived in front the dorm, he saw Mitsuru, Yukari and Minako of course, introduced each other. Knowing he doesn't exist there, he then walk away to Port Island Station as he decided he going to stay at the back alley for a night. After found a comfortable place to sleep, which in the alley street where, there's not many people around that he can afford at the moment, he let out all the things in his bag try to identify it. He found his summer shirt, jeans, his light gray double-breasted jacket, a khaki turtleneck sweater and dark pants. He also found envelope contains 50.000 yen, as he smile appear from his face as he doesn't really hopeless at all. And last, he found a blue card or tarot card precisely with void in front and black-white face on the back, almost similar with the card that he usually get when shuffle time, just the different is there's nothing in the front of this one. Confused, he put the card on his pocket as he thinking what he going to do from now on.

Morning come, as the sun illuminate his face, as he still want to sleep, but to his struggle, he can't do that anymore. As people keep bursting from Port island Station to get their destination which the noise were unbearable to Minato who like quietness.

"Uh.. I'm swear, I'm going to have a better place to sleep tonight" Minato said as he cursing his condition now.

"I should get part-time job too, today and food first, I'm hungry.." Minato said again as he awake and make his way to Duck Wild Burger.

* * *

><p>After finishing his meals, Minato then going to Paulownia Mall, as he would like to add some cash in his pocket. Insurance of his life here as he need food, place to stay and clothes.<p>

Minato gotten a job in **Mandragora** as he going to work as waiter in that karaoke bar at afternoon and **Chagall Cafe** at the night. After gotten the job, he then going to Hagakure Ramen to enjoying his lunch as he getting hungry now. Slurping his noodle, he then start thinking his next step.

'_It's all good now, I've gotten jobs, I can make living now, then the second one, place to stay.. I would like to stay at the hotel, but I'm afraid I don't have enough money to do that. I really wish, I still got my Evoker, as I can make living from going to **Tartarus**, but...'_ Minato sighed again, as he keep eating his ramen. As he know, he can't call his Persona if he doesn't has his Evoker and seeing his condition now, he just can't bark in to the SEES and saying he know everything as he doesn't have proof to back it up. And also, he can't feel his Personas in his Sea of Souls too. Sighed again, Minato then ordered one more bowl of ramen, as suddenly someone starting to talk to him.

"You seems got a lot shit going on, huh?"

"Ah.. Yeah, too much if not counted as how I ended in here." Minato replied as he then looking to the person who he talked about. Stunned as he saw the person.

'_Shinjiro-senpai..._'

"Huh? Don't tell me you're lost?"

"Ehh.. Ah, no.. No, I'm not lost.. Just a bit confuse, as for my situation.."

"Hmph.. It would be funny, if you still lost at this ages.."

"I'm at loss of _my way_, though.." Minato muttered at low quiet voice.

"Well, you still have bright future unlike me, anyway.." Which surprise Minato even more, as he knows what Shinjiro talking about, as he knows Shinjiro not the one to talk about such things to other not to mention the strangers. To Shinjiro's confused as well, as he doesn't know why he was talking this to the boy.

"Um.. What do you mean with that?" As Minato want to make sure, what he heard was before.

"Tch! Forget it" Shinjiro then walked away from the shop as he finishing his meal.

'_Shinjiro-senpai.. I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what you feel.. If I pay more attention before, maybe.. Maybe you not going to end up like that.. I was the leader but I'm really useless. And I still useless now, too._'_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Minato's day spend with he looking for a place to stay but to his no avail and working in the Chagall cafe at the night as for the Mandragora will be starting tomorrow. As Minato finishing his work, he then walked back to Port Island station.<p>

'_I guess, I'm going to stay here again tonight... I wonder how Minako's going to pass this full moon, if she's going to end up like me or not.. Nah, nevermind that, time to sleep..' _Minato already asleep as suddenly the sense of pain hit him which make him coughed.

"Dude, this is not place for you to sleep" said some punk with piercing ear.

"Heck ya, dude! Get out of our place !" said the punk's friend as they other friends laughing to Minato then stood up.

"Check it out guys, this boy's was so handsome." said the chick.

"Ahahaha.. What is this '_pretty-boy_' do in here anyways? Sleeping in the place like this.. Are you homeless, boy?" said the first punk sarcastic.

"Not going to answer, huh? Let me teach you how to behave around your-senpai" said the second punk as he want to punch Minato.

"Oh, don't damage that pretty face of him, too much, okay.. Hahaha"

As Minato dodged the punch easily and he knocking out the punk. Which to the other punk's enraged as he throw his fist to Minato, that Minato punch him back. The punks cursing Minato as they ran away and the girls walked off laughing the punks. After that stupid disturbance as Minato call it, Minato decided to going back to sleep now.

"What are you doing here?" asked someone

"Can't see that I'm trying to sleep, here?" Minato replied to his ire.

"I know, but why here? Are you homeless?"

"Is not that obvious? Are you a retard or something? If I got a place, I won't never ever going to sleep here. Which I got no choice but here"

"Then, follow me!" said the person which surprise Minato.

"Huh?"

"Tch. I said, follow me. Let's go to my place" which Minato now realized who he's talking to, no-one other then Shinjiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter tiring me, especially Minato's part if I'd like to say. -_- I'm beat. Not going to update for few days as I need sleep like Minato and I'm homeless now, almost.. :P<strong>_

_**So, thanks for reading.. Bye~**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4~**_

"Feel free to lie anywhere, just make yourselves at home" said Shinji going inside the room, that looks a bit messy. Minato followed Shinji as he looking around. The room was quite simple, equipped with bed, sofa, tv not to forget there was a kitchen and bathroom, also some rubbish scattering around.

"..."

"And it's Shinji... Shinjiro Aragaki" Glancing Minato.

"Makoto Yuki, nice to meet you, Aragaki-san. And thanks.."

"Tch! Just Shinji or Shinjiro is fine.. By any chance, are you running away from home?"

"O-Okay, Shinjiro-san and ..." to Minato's silence

"No need to tell me, if you don't want to-"

"I don't have home"

"What?!" Shinjiro shocked as Minato continue.

"I don't have a place I called home, I'm orphan, Shinjiro-san.." said Minato, smiled wryly.

"..." as Shinji fell silence after hearing Minato's word, to Minato's smile; Minato continue to speak.

"Dont worry about it. Anyway Shinjiro-san, thanks again, I'll find place to stay by tomorrow-"

"Then.. Feel free to stay here as long as you help around house, if not, you can also go. What do you think? Is it not a bad deal, right? You can also use your time for something than wondering around, helplessly searching for place to stay" said Shinji, he smirked after seeing Minato's dumb face. After taken back a bit, Minato then back to his usual calm face.

"Deal! And for your information, I'm not helpless, okay.." said Minato, giving a retort.

"Very convincing, hearing from someone who just complaining about shit going on, this afternoon" said Shinji, with small grin formed on his face.

"And said by someone who also complaining. Really convincing, huh?" said Minato whistling which got glare from Shinji.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Did I said that?"

"No, but you clearly looking for a fight to me, you _helpless-emo _kid"

"Nah, I didn't said it, right? So it's no, you _stupid __punk-wannabe_" which the two glaring each other now, putting fighting stance.

"CAN YOU FUCKER JUST SHUT UP! IT'S FREAKING MIDNIGHT, YOU SHIT!" shouted the neighboring tenant making Minato and Shinjiro stopped their track.

"Huh! You should be grateful, we call it a night now"

"Should I? Anyway, good night" mocked Minato, shrugging off Shinji's glare and off to the dream world.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's nothing we can do!?<em>" Ken..

_"Don't give up! We have to believe in him!_" Akihiko..

"_Give him strength! Take my life if you must!_" Mitsuru..

"_Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine, too!_" Yukari..

"_He's going to face it all by himself!_" Fuuka..

"_No, he's not alone! I won't let him die!_" Junpei..

"_*bark* *bark*_" Koromaru..

"_I won't allow this world to be destroyed!_" Aigis..

"_Alright, let's do this!_" Shinjiro..

"_It matters not who you are.. Death awaits you. **DIE!**_" as the Avatar pierced through Minato's chest with his sword, which makes Minato scream.

"Gahhhhh!" cried Minato as he awakes, out of breath. "Shiittt! That felt so real.. I think, I'm going die there. It's good that I don't get involved anymore." said Minato as he touching his chest and to his shock, there's a lot of blood from his chest. "Wait.. Calm down. It's just the effect of Dark Hour, it's not my blood, just sweat." Minato calming down after checking his surrounding which he noted that Shinjiro wasn't at the room at the moment, much to Minato relief. "Not wanting Kirijo Group to know that I awake at Dark Hour now, am I?" murmur Minato waiting Dark Hour to end, as he was thirsty.

"You still awake at this time?" Shinjiro asked as Minato drinking his hot chocolate while watching news.

"Just awake for your information, can't sleep.. Anyway, where have you been?"

"None of your business. I'm going to sleep now, you should do that too"

"Okay! Good night.." said Minato back to his activity.

"Good night." huffed Shinji.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit busy this last 3 months or 4 months, maybe? Whatever...<strong>

**And FYI, I'm not dropped the story, yet.. but I'm not going to updating so fast either (and long?) as, I. NEED. MORE. SLEEP. NOW. (at the moment)**

**will not reply the reviews today, but thanks for giving me one, appreciate it. And thanks for reading, see you on next chapter.**


End file.
